


Sorriso d'Angelo

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, San Valentino - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: "Buona sera, Angelo!" - mio, aggiungo nella mente come al solito. Sorrido divertito al pensiero della faccia che farebbe, se un giorno questa innocua parolina dovesse sfuggirmi ad alta voce. Parolina magica che avrebbe il potere di cambiare tutto tra noi.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Il racconto è uno delle 29 storie della raccolta di 26 autori: https://www.amazon.it/Short-but-Sweet-dautunno-fiocchi-ebook/dp/B01NCUQC8E/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1497979788&sr=1-1&keywords=tra+le+foglie+d%27autunno+e+fiocchi+di+neve





	Sorriso d'Angelo

"Buona sera, Angelo!" – mio, aggiungo nella mente come al solito. Sorrido divertito al pensiero della faccia che farebbe, se un giorno questa innocua parolina dovesse sfuggirmi ad alta voce. Parolina magica che avrebbe il potere di cambiare tutto tra noi. Ma non ho il diritto di pronunciarla. O meglio, non ancora. Spero.

Angelo, questo nome gli si addice, anzi più che un nome sembra una definizione. No, il suo viso non è quella perfezione liscia e paffutella dei dipinti antichi – i suoi lineamenti spigolosi sono leggermente irregolari e la pelle pallida sulla guancia sinistra è segnata da una cicatrice, fin troppo evidente, sopratutto quando lui sorride. Quelle poche volte che sorride. Eppure tutto il suo essere sembra emanare una morbida luce calda, sembra incapace non solo di un'azione brutta, ma addirittura di un pensiero cattivo. Un vero angelo, anche se spesso noto la tristezza che lo avvolge come una bolla di vetro – quasi trasparente e invisibile a un occhio poco attento. Ma non è il mio caso, i miei occhi sono vigili quando si tratta di qualcosa che mi interessa. O di qualcuno. E Angelo mi interessa, vorrei avvicinarmi a lui, conoscerlo, fargli capire quanto è speciale per me. Quindi devo distruggere quella bolla, piano però, in modo che nessuno di noi due rimanga ferito.

Non lo conosco molto bene, anche se ci vediamo quasi tutti i giorni, dato che abito sopra al suo negozio e ci passo davanti ogni volta che esco o torno a casa. Quando lo vedo dietro al banco, tutto concentrato, a comporre un ennesimo mazzo di fiori o a fare i conti della giornata, riesco quasi a intravedere i pensieri che scorrono dietro al suo sguardo assente, e sono sicuro che non hanno nulla a che fare né con i fiori, né tanto meno con gli scontrini. Vorrei sapere però cosa c'è in quei pensieri? Ci sono mai io? Certe volte, da come i suoi occhi si illuminano incontrando i miei, si direbbe di sì, ma non ne sono certo.

Sono ignaro dell'origine della sua cicatrice, ma mi sembra di intuire che porti dietro dei brutti ricordi, e che sono quelli che stroncano spesso il suo bellissimo sorriso sul nascere. Quanto vorrei cancellarli! Quanto vorrei che i suoi sorrisi durassero, leggeri e spensierati, il che sarebbe solo giusto e naturale per un ragazzo appena ventenne come lui. Invece sembra che sia bello pesante il bagaglio del passato che si è portato dietro quando l'anno scorso è arrivato in questa città per prendersi cura della zia gravemente malata e del suo negozio di fiori – forse sono responsabilità troppo grandi per un giovane della sua età, ma lui non si lamenta. Come un angelo appunto.

 

"Buona sera, Angelo!"

Ed eccolo di nuovo spuntare quel suo sorriso speciale. Il sorriso di qualcuno che ha un segreto – non uno oscuro o pericoloso, ma uno di quelli buoni, a volte forse un po' imbarazzanti, di quelli che le persone tengono per loro solo per il piacere di gustarseli in santa pace. Ma sono troppo curioso di sapere qual è il suo. Avrà a che fare mica con me? É un presupposto un tantino azzardato, ma ho notato da tempo che ha sempre questo sorriso quando pronuncia il mio nome. O forse cerca solo di essere gentile e cortese, e io com'è mio solito fraintendo le cose, non saprei. 

Non so quasi nulla di lui, a parte che è bello come un dio sceso dal cielo, che fa l'avvocato e che ha un esercito di parenti femmine. Ogni qual volta che ordina da me un mazzo di fiori, mi racconta a quale delle sue numerose cugine, zie o sorelle sia destinato, come se si sentisse in dovere di giustificarsi davanti me, come se volesse in questo modo farmi capire che i fiori non sono per la sua ragazza. E poiché non l'ho mai visto con nessuna, forse una ragazza non ce l'ha proprio. Mi vergogno un po', ma lo devo riconoscere, mi piace pensare che sia così, perché se uno come lui non ha una ragazza, probabilmente le femmine non gli interessano, e allora potrei magari avere una chance con lui... se fossi l'ultimo uomo rimasto sulla terra, insomma, una piccola chance.

Ma a chi la voglio raccontare! Gli starò pure simpatico, ma non potrebbe provare nulla verso uno sfregiato come me. E chi potrebbe? Questa maledetta cicatrice fa bene il suo dovere, ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio, ogni volta che la sento incresparsi mentre sorrido, mi ricorda quanto debole e patetico sono. Mi ricorda che quando, tanto per cambiare, mi sono aperto con una persona a me non indifferente, lo sbaglio mi era costato caro. Davvero troppo caro: quattro giorni in rianimazione a lottare tra la vita e la morte, poi un mese in ospedale ad aspettare che le ossa rotte e le ferite fossero guarite. Ma una di quelle ferite mi ha lasciato un segno indelebile che da allora mi fa da guardiano, non mi lascia più commettere lo stesso errore.

"Buona sera, signor Teo!"

 

"Allora, oggi è San Valentino! Hai dei programmi? Lo festeggi con una bella ragazza... o un ragazzo?"

Trattengo il fiato in attesa della sua risposta. Cioè, delle risposte, visto che sono riuscito a infilare due domande di pari importanza in una sola. Lo guardo cercando di non sembrare troppo interessato perché... Ma davvero, perché? Perché ho una deformazione professionale ormai – fingere in ogni situazione, che potrebbe sempre venire utile per fregare le controparti. Ma lui non lo è, lui non è la parte avversaria, lui è... il mio angelo. Il mio dolce e bellissimo angelo che alza su di me uno sguardo triste e abbattuto più che mai e scuote la testa rassegnato.

 

"No. Non è una festa per me, solo tanto lavoro in più, non che mi lamenti chiaramente".

Dio fa che non mi faccia altre domande così imbarazzanti, vorrei sprofondare!

 

"Niente appuntamenti galanti dunque? Non ti crucciare, arriverà il tuo momento!"

Che consiglio banale, era meglio se stavo zitto! Però devo avere anche la seconda risposta, perdonami, Angelo.

"Ma comunque, ipoteticamente, se ne avessi uno, un appuntamento intendo, sarebbe con una ragazza oppure..?"

Oh caspita, mai visto nessuno arrossire così violentemente! Gli sono addirittura venute le lacrime agli occhi... Ma che delicatezza, complimenti Teo!

"Scusami, non avrei dovuto ficcanasare!"

Mi giro e faccio per andarmene, dopo una figuraccia del genere sarà un miracolo se mi rivolgerà ancora la parola. Ma all'improvviso...

 

"Con un ragazzo... il mio fantomatico appuntamento sarebbe stato con un ragazzo".

Rispondere alla sua domanda mi era costato uno sforzo disumano, spero solo che la sua non sia stata una semplice curiosità. Si volta verso di me. Sembra contento... no, persino felice. Ok, ora anch'io avrei un paio di domande.

"E cosa mi dice di lei?"

 

"Vale anche per me".

 

"Cosa?"

 

"Cosa?"

 

"Intendevo l'appuntamento. Chiedevo se lei ha intenzione di festeggiare San Valentino con... una persona speciale?"

É in difficoltà? Cosa c'è, ora ha capito che la sua risposta potrebbe ferirmi e non vuole farlo, ma non può nemmeno mentire? Ha cominciato lui questo gioco delle domande personali, non dovrebbe lamentarsi se l'ho accettato!

 

"Oh quello... Non ne sono sicuro, ma lo spero. Devo ancora invitarlo, sai, tutto un procedimento: fiori, complimenti. Se poi mi dice di sì, avrò la fortuna di uscire con un ragazzo davvero speciale stasera".

O Dio, sembra quasi arrabbiato e anche deluso, ho intuito giusto dunque, non gli sono indifferente?

 

"Ah giusto, i fiori! Vuole ordinare un bel mazzo? Ha qualche preferenza sul tipo di fiori?"

Devo pure confezionare un bouquet per il suo spasimante! Degno finale per una giornata da incubo! Professionale, devo comportarmi in modo professionale, è un cliente come tutti dopo tutto.

 

"No grazie, non questa volta, ho già provveduto".

Cerco di parlare con una noncuranza ben calcolata mentre il piccolo mazzo di fiori bianchi che ho tenuto per tutto il tempo dietro la schiena mi brucia la mano. Chissà cosa gli passa per la testa, ma l'espressione del suo viso, tra l'offesa e il sollievo, è assolutamente adorabile.

 

"Capisco. Per un lavoro così importante ha scelto un fioraio più bravo, più esperto di me..."

Da una parte sono contento di non dover affrontare questo compito, sarei stato tentato di infilare qualche pianta velenosa tra i fiori per quel ragazzo sconosciuto che in realtà non mi ha fatto niente di male. Ma essere considerato da Teo, dal signor Teo, addirittura una nullità nel mio mestiere...

 

Cazzo, oggi l'arringa finale non mi riesce proprio, sembro un elefante ubriaco nella bottega del vetraio! Devo concludere presto prima di rovinare tutto.

"No-no, non è per questo! Sei bravissimo, e non c'entra l'esperienza, hai un dono naturale, solo che... Vedi, non mi sembrava giusto farti fare un mazzo di fiori per te stesso!"

Allungo verso di lui la mano con i fiori godendomi la sua espressione meravigliata. Le sue mani scattano per prenderli, ma ad un tratto si blocca stringendo i pugni a mezz'aria e mi guarda indeciso con una domanda inespressa negli occhi.

"Sono tuoi, prendili! O forse non ti piacciono? Allora..."

Faccio finta di voler buttarli nel cestino, ma lui svelto me li strappa dalle dita e li avvicina al viso inspirandone il profumo intenso.

 

"É tutto matto! Sono una meraviglia, li adoro! Mughetto a metà febbraio, dove è riuscito a procurarseli? E come ha fatto a indovinare?"

Ora comincia ad avere un senso quello strano interrogatorio di terzo grado che la zia mi aveva fatto l'altro giorno sui miei fiori preferiti.

"Zia Mara, vero? É lei che ha fatto la spia?"

All'improvviso mi viene un colpo. Cos'altro avrà raccontato di me? Sto male solo a pensarci.

 

Che succede? Perché è sbiancato tutto ad un tratto? O Dio, avrà pensato che quella povera donna mi ha svelato tutti i suoi segreti!

"Si è stata lei, ma non ti preoccupare, abbiamo parlato solo di fiori, non mi permetterei mai... Voglio dire, il resto spero di scoprirlo da te, come e quando vorrai. Nel senso, sempre se lo vorrai".

Ora è visibilmente più calmo, ma ha ancora quell'aria vagamente guardinga, evidentemente ci vorrà del tempo per far dissolvere quella barriera invisibile che ci separa.

"Quindi che ne dici, ho una chance di festeggiare San Valentino con la mia persona speciale?"

Dimmi di si, dimmi... Cosa? Alza su di me uno sguardo che ha ben poco di angelico, e questa malizia da dove spunta?

 

"Non saprei. I fiori ci sono, ma se non mi ricordo male, il procedimento includeva dei complimenti..."

Ma cosa sto facendo? L'appetito vien mangiando dicono, sembra proprio vero!

 

"Hai ragione, perdonami! Hai tutto il diritto di sentirtelo dire, anche se per me è una cosa ovvia e scontata. Sei bellissimo, Angelo, sei stupendo, lo so che pensi di essere imperfetto, ma credimi, le tue imperfezioni non ti rendono meno bello, ti rendono particolare, ancora più speciale! Sei speciale per me".

Ed eccolo che accade – nella sua bolla di tristezza si apre una crepa. Una splendente crepa con la forma perfetta del sorriso di Angelo che illumina tutto intorno.

FINE.


End file.
